Not Afraid To Die Rus
by Ldinka
Summary: Он никак не мог понять, как так получилось, как он оказался здесь и сейчас.


**Название: **Not Afraid To Die

**Бета**: Simorg

**A/N.** Во-первых, перевод песни, как говорится, sucks; во-вторых это AU, так что простите те, кто не любит его. Кстати это песня Pain "Not Afraid To Die"

_A journey through the space, colours, planets everywhere _

_(Полет сквозь пространство, цвета и планеты)_

_We're testing our (in)sanity _

_(Мы подвергаем сомнению ясность ума)_

_A razor across our skins, dropping all these magic pills _

_(Бритвой по коже, немного волшебных пилюль)_

_Can't you see we're floating away _

_(Ты разве не видишь, мы плывем в никуда)_

Тим смотрел на свои перевязанные запястья. Он никак не мог понять, как так получилось, как он оказался здесь и сейчас. Где и как началась эта роковая цепь событий, которая привела его в этот момент? В момент, когда он очнулся в больнице с перевязанными запястьями. Самое поразительное было то, что он совершенно не помнил, как он делал это. Как он взял в руки нож, как поднес его к нежной коже запястья, как начал резать, превозмогая боль и естественное нежелание организма причинять себе боль. Как появилась первая тонкая полоска, которая тут же взбухла алыми бисеринками крови. Как тонкая царапина постепенно углублялась и расширялась, как лезвие разрывало его кожу, его мышцы, его артерии. Как кровь лилась по руке, по ладони и на пол, засыхая и свертываясь, теряя жизнь.

_Come take my hand, we'll fly away _

_(Приди, возьми меня за руку, мы улетим)_

_We'll move in silence _

_(Мы будем двигаться в тиши)_

_We'll take a trip inside our heads _

_(Мы совершим путешествие в наши сердца)_

_Frame by frame _

Было просто. Все было просто в его жизни. И он осознал это только тогда, когда в его жизни все стало неимоверно сложным. Сложным вставать рано утром на работу, заставлять себя есть, заставлять себя ехать на работу, смотреть на трупы, на родственников жертв несправедливости, смотреть на уходящих от ответственности преступников. Стало сложным возвращаться в пустой дом. Стало сложным засыпать по вечерам, чтобы с трудом проснуться утром. И так далее, и тому подобное. Круг замыкался. Замыкался на нем. Тиму стало сложно даже дышать без него. Подавлять в себе желание прикоснуться к нему, попробовать на вкус его губы, заглянуть в глаза, чтобы увидеть отражение своей любви.

_We're not afraid to die _

_(Мы не боимся умереть)_

_We're not afraid to lose our minds _

_(Мы не боимся сойти с ума)_

_We're not afraid to face the things we left behind _

_(Мы не боимся встретиться лицом к лицу с нашим прошлым)_

_We're not afraid _

_(Мы не боимся)_

Это не была его первая любовь, даже не первая любовь к мужчине. Но что же было в нем такого особенного, что Тим вдруг обнаружил себя на дне темного и сырого ущелья безнадежности? Этот мир больше не был предназначен для Тима, и Тим не стал бороться. Зачем? Переболеть, уйти, забыть… Зачем? Зачем ждать, терпеть и надеяться на лучшее?

Тим не боялся, нет, не боялся. Он просто пришел к нему и сказал правду. «Прости, но я люблю тебя». В ответ взгляд: 'И что мне с этим делать?' «Я не буду навязываться, Горацио, не буду причинять тебе неудобств. Просто, ты имеешь право знать, вот и все…»

_Can you feel the vibration now _

_(Ты чувствуешь эту дрожь?)_

_Turn your body inside out _

_(Что выворачивает нас наизнанку)_

_This is really going to hurt _

_(И это действительно будет больно)_

_Diving to the sea of hell _

_(Погрузиться в адский океан)_

Они стояли друг против друга. И сердце болело. Руки сжимались в кулаки. В животе разливался лед. Молчание. Долгое молчание. «Тим, я не знаю, что и сказать». Но он все знал. «Я, конечно, польщен, но…» Вы слышали, как разбивается огромная волна о тысячелетние скалы? Тим слышал: именно такой грохот стоял у него в ушах. Но даже сквозь этот ад лились слова. «Я не такой, Тим, я… Я люблю Элину. Всегда любил и буду любить. И даже если бы и не она… Я сомневаюсь, что мы смогли быть вместе. Прости». Тим лишь обреченно кивнул.

_Can you hear the judgment bells _

_(Ты слышишь колокола Божьего суда?)_

_It's ringing for you and I _

_(Он звонит по нам)_

_Hear how it's calling out our names _

_(Услышь, как он призывает нас)_

_You better drop another pill _

_(Лучше прими еще таблетку)_

_It will never be the same _

_(Ничего не будет как прежде)_

_We're going down _

_(Мы падаем вниз)_

И он продолжал бороться с жизнью. Вставал по утрам, шел на работу, смотрел на него и умирал. Медленно, слишком медленно. Его настолько поглотила меланхолия, что ему уже было наплевать на сочувственные взгляды коллег. Откуда они знают? Или это ему просто кажется? Да, они не могут знать. Поэтому в их глазах не сочувствие и жалость. Нет. В них пустота. Они тоже люди, у них свои проблемы, своя жизнь. Зачем им оглядываться по сторонам, когда надо смотреть только вперед? Зачем?

_We're not afraid to die _

_(Мы не боимся умереть)_

_We're not afraid to lose our minds _

_(Мы не боимся сойти с ума)_

_We're not afraid to face the things we left behind _

_(Мы не боимся встретится лицом к лицу с нашим прошлым)_

_We're not afraid to cry _

_(Мы не боимся плакать)_

_We're not afraid to kiss the sky _

_(Мы не боимся целовать небеса)_

_We're not afraid to face the things we left behind _

_(Мы не боимся встретиться лицом к лицу с нашим прошлым)_

А потом Горацио попал в перестрелку и был ранен. Вся лаборатория дежурила у его кровати. Но когда Горацио пришел в себя, его за руку держала Элина. Слова радости и добрые пожелания слетали с ее губ. Ее губы касались его. Ее глаза заглядывали в его, чтобы увидеть отражение ее любви. И Тим никак не мог вспомнить, как мысль о быстром и окончательном решении пришла к нему в голову. Как? Не важно. Почему? Да, некоторые посчитали бы это важным. Ему было все равно. Острый предмет в одной руке, острая боль в другой. Немного терпения и темнота.

Чтобы очнуться в больнице с перебинтованными запястьями.

_A constant replay of our lives is flashing before my eyes _

_(Перед нами проносится наша жизнь)_

_A silent movie in black and white _

_(Немое черно белое кино)_

_Maybe it got too much too soon _

_(Может быть мы взяли слишком много и слишком рано)_

_It's getting hot as hell and we're burning up _

_(Становится жарко как в аду)_

_I think we're gonna crash _

_(Мне кажется, мы разобьемся)_

Тиму не помогли ни его жалость, ни его сочувствие. Тиму не помогли ни удивление, ни боль его друзей. Тиму не помогли ни лекарства, ни доктора. От такого никто не спасет, никто не излечит.

Все опять стало просто. Просто незаметно для Эрика выскользнуть из дома. Просто написать письмо, умоляя Эрика не винить себя. Просто сесть на мотоцикл и улететь прочь. Все стало неожиданно просто. Максимальная скорость. Все очень просто. Закрыть глаза и думать лишь о нем. Его глаза, его губы, его руки, его душа. Темнота.

_We're not afraid to die _

_(Мы не боимся умереть)_

_We're not afraid to lose our minds _

_(Мы не боимся сойти с ума)_

_We're not afraid to face the things we left behind _

_(Мы не боимся встретится лицом к лицу с нашим прошлым)_

_We're not afraid to cry _

_(Мы не боимся плакать)_

_We're not afraid to kiss the sky _

_(Мы не боимся целовать небеса)_

_We're not afraid to face the things we left behind _

_(Мы не боимся встретится лицом к лицу с нашим прошлым)_


End file.
